


Fraternization

by Sineala



Series: It Brings Us Together [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue drabble (to "Concatenation"), in which a question on the future is pondered... in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lysimache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysimache/gifts).



A few hours later, Doyle awoke to the new and entirely welcome sensation of Bodie running his hands down his chest.

"Ray?" Bodie's voice was a lazy, sated drawl, already evoking pleasant memories of what they had done for him to sound that way.

Doyle dragged himself back to the question at hand. "Hmm?"

"Debriefing'll be interesting, you reckon?"

"You mean, when we tell him we'd like to stay married after the op?"

"Yeah. Think we can convince the Cow to give us a honeymoon?"

Doyle grinned into the darkness. "Fat chance. He didn't even get us a wedding present!"


End file.
